User blog:Ccarbe6062/Escargoon's Distress vs Trouble in Dreamland
written by Chris Carbery Chris Carbery as Escargoon's Distress, Trouble in Dreamland, Abandoned by Disney, Polybius, BRVR, Evil Otto, Rainbow Factory, & Sweet Apple Massacre(cameo) poster made by Aaron Peters https://www.facebook.com/aaron.peters.796569 beats produced by YourRapBeatsTV, ?, ?, DJ Blazy, StylezT10, & ? Lyrics: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! TROUBLE IN DREAMLAND! VS! ESCARGOON'S DISTRESS! BEGIN! Escargoon's Distress: You will pay, you feathered monster, for what you've got me on Why would you hurt me so bad? What have you've fucking done?! Soon, you'll end up like me, flying across the halls and stairs And this time, YOUR injuries shall be brusing, and a dislocated arm I don't wanna lose from the likes of you! Never! Not even at all! You left me no choice but to kill you, so you had better fall I am your master now, and you shall be my slave forever! Because my death sentence will always be the fault of yours Trouble in Dreamland: You shouldn't bump into me, it's my turn to start yelling I didn't know you were pissed at me, but now I shall take vengeance You're now under my raps, like that evil glow inside your eyes But what's inside Meta Knight's sword is the bloody flow of my rhymes Something is Amiss, I don't know why you missed your mommy Looks like I wouldn't be sure how you put yourself in eternal insanity Don't turn your back just yet for it's me you shall expect as well Oh MaiMai, I'll just live inside your head, and torture your shell Escargoon's Distress: No... no... don't do it... I won't let you! Get out, if you must, and stop with this horrible abuse You only wanted me to die, but now I'd fucking had it! I won't even let you frighten me for another three seconds This just isn't right, I can't help it anymore... Must escape this madness just by killing you once more No time for say goodbye, I won't even say hello You can't even feel my pain, JUST GO BACK TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!! Trouble in Dreamland: Now you've done it so bad! I'll take you with me again Not so self-possessed, aren't ya? You're so DEDE-DEAD You're no MoonWarrior, the Autumn of darkness is about to begin 'Cause you’ll be blood-shot in the face, with my rhymes that can twitch You're in my wings now, and your fear won't be pretty no more What don'tcha seem to get?! You're not even really a doctor! You're inside of my shadow, and you're no longer one of us You deserve to get abandoned by me WHO'S BADDER THAN GOD Abandoned by Disney: Hey, Dedede, that's my quote, you demonic feathered mutt Better run for your afterlife if you don't wanna see my head come off Would you take a peek at Room Zero? It's madness, ya know So shut the door dear, you're letting out all of the cold Handling five nights in here is sure as hard as Freddy's Pizzeria Donald's ghost is coming out, now you’re in for bad luck This inverted Mickey MC is coming, Escargoon, better leave Nowhere left to hide, now your raps belong to me!! Polybius: The haunted arcade is back! And what do I see over there? SuicideMouse's twin with no real reason to suffer? Go ahead then, try playing this game at your own risk No escape inside this arcade, your eternal souls you'll give Even Happy Cow can suck it, but Escargoon's ghost don't scare me Just so ya know, I'm the Urban Legend to leave you screaming Sense Delete, Sense Delete! You're doomed forever! Because you'll be self-aggresive and depressed like BRVR BRVR: Why hello, I just heard that you said my name I know when you're lying, it's you I'm about to hate Welcome to the Dead Channel, here's what I'll report It's how those monsters were dissed by BRVR Help me, kill me, why can't I die? You must be killed, so don't ask me "WHY?" You're not alone, you're with me, that's for sure I don't want you to come back, your rhymes are Bezerk Evil Otto: You said the name of my game, hope you really wanna play it Come on, COME ON! I know you have coins in your pocket I'm not crazy, just angry. I'd suggest you start leaving So many heart attacks you won't even survive for eternity I'm not the Face of Nick Jr, just from within the yellow ball You hear me calling you? Just look at my death smile I'm the demonic bouncing ball, hope you're ready to die My verse is now ending, so SAY GOODBYE!!!!!! Rainbow Factory: I think that someone just intrude the Pegasus Device What random colors you have, I'll absorb them, may I? It wouldn't matter however, so die along with Scootaloo Pinkamena wouldn't dare come kill me in front of you You're all pathetic excuses of Creepypastas, even BRVR H8_Seed may escaped his soul here, but I always caught yours I think Mac had someone for you, so best try to stay silent Sweet Apple Massacre: Now I can forever sit in my peace and quiet WHO WON? WHO'S NE-- *Scream* *Maniacal Laugh* YOU DECIDE! EPIC... RAP... BATTLES... OF... HISTORY!! Who Won ? Escargoon's Distress Trouble in Dreamland Abandoned by Disney Polybius BRVR Evil Otto Rainbow Factory(& Sweet Apple Massacre) Category:Blog posts